The System
by Anitajane
Summary: What happens when the welfare and child care systems do their job and care for Harry. Rating upped cus of language and abuse. this is AU as most of the children's Acts that I needed were made law in 1989
1. Chapter 1

HP and the system

Stonewall Infant and Primary School

It was the forth time she had seen bruises on the boy and this was only the third week of school. She had been taught to recognise the symptoms of abuse and this undersized, badly dressed and malnourished looking child was making all her alarms in her head work overtime. It was however his dead looking eyes that held no expectation of anything better pushed her into action sooner rather than later.

Her fears would not have been so pronounced had she not been told by his cousin when she pulled him up for calling the chills 'Freak' '' Why Not? It is his name at home.'' That was the final push she needed to go to the Headmaster, Mr Backier, with her report.

The headmaster read her report and sighed. The legal process of obligatory reporting a suspected abuse case had begun. He hated it when he had to do this but when a child was at risk he would do all in his power to deal with it whether he was legally obliged to or not. He picked up the phone and dialled Social Services and asked for the duty social worker. The lives of two small boys would be changed forever.

Surrey Social Services: Child Protection Department:

'' Okay welcome to the multi disciplinary meeting September 28th 1995,

our main case today is the Dursley/Potter with follow ups on the Johnson child.'' He picked up the file in front of him and turned to the doctor to his right, '' Rupert I have a large report on the Dursley boy but nothing on the Potter one?''

¨Yes John I see Dudley regularly but until I got the request from you I did not know Harry even existed. I have no records for him and he has never to my knowledge been a patient at our practice. I don't know who gave him his immunisations because we did not.''

¨I think the report from Jessie Meadows his teacher shows the response of the family. She did her communications lesson on 'my bedroom' and when Harry was called he talked about his new bedroom but Dudley shouted out that it was not his new room he had only been allowed to use it till the social worker lost interest and then he would be back in the Freak cupboard again and he knew it was so as he heard his dad say so.¨ He sighed and looked around the room. ¨So do we have a unanimous decision that both boys are at risk and need removing from the family home at least for the short term?

If you think this is worth continuing please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The collection of the boys

Application was made to the Family Courts for a warrant for an interim eight week place of safety order for both Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley whilst an investigation is made into the possible abuse charges to be made against Vernon and Petunia Dursley. The warrant was issued and arrangements were made with all the necessary authorities for the removal of the two boys at 07:00 the following morning.

4 Privet Drive 06:60

Harry was setting the table for breakfast. He had hidden some toast and bacon in his cupboard before his aunt came down and was looking forward to eating it later. The early morning noises of starting the day came from upstairs, the half asleep grunts and moans and flushing of the loo preceded the elephantine thumping of hi uncle and cousin and they lumbered into the kitchen. Harry hurried to put a mug of coffee in front of his uncle and ran back to his place by the cooker.

07:00

The doorbell rang.

''Get the door Freak.'' Vernon yelled, he assumed it was the postie with a registered letter or a parcel that did not fit though the letter box.

Harry opened the door and the Social worker asked if she and her colleagues could come in. Vernon looked up and paled.

''How may I help you Madam? Has my worthless nephew been causing trouble?'' he asked in as pleasant a manner as he could manage.

''Mr Dursley, We are serving a place of safety order for Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter under the Child Protection Act and also have a search warrant for your home and an arrest warrant for both you and your wife.''

The two police officers cuffed Vernon '' Vernon Dersley you are under arrest for the abuse of one Harry James Potter. You do not have to say anything but should you say anything it can be used in evidence.'' A crash of plates and cutlery came from the kitchen. Petunia Dursley fainted. Dudley sat bewildered at the table and a terrified Harry stood holding the front door. Silence reigned.

As The police removed the Dursley adults from the house the social workers went to deal with the children. Harry had not moved, tears slowly fell making their way down his face he whispered ''Uncle Vernon will kill me!''

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R or anyone who holds copyright on any Harry Potter film or product.

AN I am writing short chapters because they have a definite start and finish that would make them ungainly and clumsy by doubling them up into longer chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I need a Beta if I am going to continue this to a sensible conclusion. All offers will be contacted. I would like someone who at least knows a little about the Social and Welfare provision in England, Scottish and Northern Irish are not the same.**

**I only wish I could be talented enough to be published let alone be as successful as JKR**

**A/N I read this many years ago and I cried. Timothy Winters was a real child he reminds me of the Harry I am using:**

**'Timothy Winters'**

**Timothy Winters comes to school **

**With eyes as wide as a football-pool, **

**Ears like bombs and teeth like splinters: **

**A blitz of a boy is Timothy Winters. **

**His belly is white, his neck is dark, **

**And his hair is an exclamation-mark. **

**His clothes are enough to scare a crow **

**And through his britches the blue winds blow. **

**When teacher talks he won't hear a word **

**And he shoots down dead the arithmetic-bird, **

**He licks the pattern off his plate **

**And he's not even heard of the Welfare State. **

**Timothy Winters has bloody feet **

**And he lives in a house on Suez Street, **

**He sleeps in a sack on the kitchen floor **

**And they say there aren't boys like him anymore. **

**Old Man Winters likes his beer **

**And his missus ran off with a bombardier, **

**Grandma sits in the grate with a gin **

**And Timothy's dosed with an aspirin. **

**The welfare Worker lies awake **

**But the law's as tricky as a ten-foot snake, **

**So Timothy Winters drinks his cup **

**And slowly goes on growing up. **

**At Morning Prayers the Master helves **

**for children less fortunate than ourselves, **

**And the loudest response in the room is when **

**Timothy Winters roars "Amen!" **

**So come one angel, come on ten **

**Timothy Winters says "Amen **

**Amen amen amen amen." **

**Timothy Winters, Lord. Amen **

**Charles Causley**

**Introduction to Care **

**A smiley blonde woman in her late twenties crouched down in front of Harry. ''Hallo Harry we are taking you and Dudley somewhere safe.''**

**''I can't, I am not allowed to go with strangers,'' he sniffed. **

**'' Harry, I know that is what is normally the good thing to do but I am afraid it is not safe or allowed for us to leave the two of you here without an adult. The police are here and they wont let you go with people who are not nice.'' She told him.**

**The little boy started shaking harder, wet his pants and curled up in a ball muttering ''They will beat me and throw me in a deep hole for bad men to play with.'' He rocked back and forth holding tightly to himself, snot running from his nose and tears washing clean paths down his face. The social worker had a nauseous feeling in her stomach and a lump in her throat. The poor child was beyond comforting at the moment. **

**The white faced, tight lipped policeman went to the car and collected a blanket. He kicked the tyre hard imagining it was the head if a very obese bastard his colleague had just taken to the Surbiton Police Station. Or better still his nads. As he walked back to the house he wished they could still allow scum bags like Vernon Durable to fall down stairs a few times. Oh for the 1970's for five minutes.**

**He silently gave the soft blanket to the Social Worker who gently wrapped a traumatised four year old up and carried him to the car. The policeman kicked the wall and swore again. **

**In the kitchen another Social worker was getting Dudley. '' Come on son we are going in the car now.'' How do you explain to two four year olds that their worlds will never be the same again?**

**The two boys were strapped onto booster seats and the older social worker explained to the boys that they were going to stay with a lady and gentleman called Mr and Mrs Redmond. They were what was commonly known as emergency foster carers. They would stay there while the Care Team made a decision on where they would go. Harry was still in shock and could not take in any of it. Dudley was not happy he wanted his toys and his mum. A tantrum was brewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Franchise

N/B I would like to thank FelicityGreyson for Betaing my work

Dudley was hungry, scared confused and not getting the attention he was accustomed to. He desperately needed the reassurance and comfort food he got from his parents - usually, for him the quickest way to get both is by attacking the Freak; That was always good for both praise and food, the harder he hit Harry, the more praise he got. He was desperate, so he picked up a wooden building block and started hitting his cousin with it as hard as he could.

He stood there looking at the adults and said " Freak did it, I am a good boy can I have my new toy now?"

The foster parents and social worker exchanged a look. "please can you take Harry and sort him out whilst I deal with Dudley, Sue? Have you got clothes his size or should I phone for someone to bring some over?"

"I have spares for all under fives and I will clean him up. Can he have a full bath or do I need to deal with anal or genital trauma?"

"Just wash his face and don't change him, while I call the police and medical to find out what time they want to see him. I might have to take both boys immediately. I'll use my mobile outside so I won't have little ears listening in."

"Are you getting my toy now Mr?" Dudley asked. He was confused that he had not been praised as usual for his actions, it was a bit like school, when he hit someone and he had been told off.

Sam Redmond looked at him with a sad look in his eyes and gently scolded the boy.

"We don't give presents here for hurting others."

A bewildered Dudley stared back

"Why not - we all hurt the freak. Dad says he has to be hit to get rid of the basterd's freakishness, and as soon as he finished training him he can start earning his keep properly."

Sam sighed. "Lets get you a both drink of milk son and we'll see  
what we can find for you to do."

Harry, who had not spoken since he left the house in Little Whinging was verging on catatonic, and when Sue came over to take him to the bathroom to wash his face he was glass eyed and ashen. Dudley hitting him was the first piece of normality he had had all morning.

Sue looked at him and decided that a wet wipe would be better as she did not need to take him anywhere and traumatise him any further than necessary. She went to the sidebard and got a pack out of the drawer and asked.

"Harry, may I wipe your face please love?" The little boy turned and looked at her like she had a second head.

"Okay, little one, I'll try not to hurt you." She gently cleaned his face, he just stood there and continued to stare blankly.

The social worker returned. "There's an appointment for him tomorrow morning at 11:15 with Doctor Alice in Alexander Road, and we will register both boys as temporary residents at the same time. If you can ask her to send a report to me ,if necessary, that would be helpful. Both boys can be washed and bathed but Harry's clothes should be kept as evidence."

"I will bathe and feed them both as soon as you go. I take it we will have the usual clothing grant for Harry? And can someone collect Dudley's clothes and personal stuff please." Sue responded.

In the kitchen Dudley and Sam were drinking a glass of milk.

"But why cant I hit Freak? Dad always gives me a treat when I do?"

Sam's lips tightened, '' I am sorry, Dudley, but Harry has a name and you must use it here - he is most definitely not going to be called Freak. We will get your toys and clothes here soon but you have to share and play nicely, please."

When Sue shut the door after the social worker she picked up Harry and headed for the bathroom. Once there she sat him on the closed toilet and told him to wait while she got him some clean clothes. Two minutes latest she returned with an assortment of things as near his size as she could estimate. She smiled at him.

"Do you think we can give you a nice bath and wash your hair Harry? Then we can get you into some nice clean clothes - are there any colours you like best?''

Harry did not respond so she filled the bath and put some blue Matey in so she would not have to rub his skin so hard. Sue then began to undress the still scared little boy whilst talking to him gently, telling him what she was doing and asking if he minded. She soon had a naked boy in the warm bath and very slowly he began to unstiffen.

"Harry, honey, I am going to wash your hair now, it is No More Tears so it wont hurt if you get some in your eyes but  
it is still better to keep your eyes closed." For the first time she got a response from Harry. He scrunched his eyes tight closed. She smiled, maybe he could be brought out of his fear soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thank you to my beta FelicityGreyson who make my words readable.

I do not own anypart of Harry Potter in any way shape or form.

Thank you to all who haveread mmy story and especally those who took the time to review it. Both the good and bad were helpful.

Harry came down the stairs, his hand being held by Sue. He kept touching the  
clean, well-fitting clothes he was wearing, especially stroking the top  
reverently. When they reached the kitchen, Sue went to lift Harry up, but  
stopped, thinking that perhaps she should ask first.

"May I lift you up on to the seat, Harry?" Harry nodded his head, once,  
quickly. He went rigid as he was lifted and covered his head with his arms to  
protect it.

"Sorry, Miss, sorry" He sobbed.

"What for, Harry?" Sue replied lightly.

Once Harry had gently being seated on the booster seat and handed his beaker  
of milk, Dudley went to grab it for himself having finished his own. Sam  
gently took his  
outstretched hand and scolded him.

"No Dudley! That is Harry's drink you have had yours."

"W-hy! The Freak doesn't deserve milk only good boys do! He isn't  
allowed  
to eat or drink at the table! He should be by the cooker getting my food and  
then have the stuff we don't eat."

"Dudley, everyone gets food here, and we share the chores. You BOTH get  
the  
same food and the same toys, and you will share a bedroom. YOU will pick up  
your  
toys and Harry will pick up his. You will not expect him to do things for you  
like he has been. NOTE: could be being? You are staying in our house until we  
know where you will  
BOTH be going to live, but we will make sure you BOTH have enough to eat and  
proper clothes to wear and a proper place to sleep. We will treat you both  
the  
same." Sam admonished firmly.

Dudley crossed his arms, pouted, and began to yell.

"I don't do jobs or share with freaks!"

Harry held out the beaker of milk to his cousin, clearly scared.

"Here you are, good boy, good boy has milk. Freak has water when he is  
good. " Sam reached over and lowered Dudley's arm.

"No, Harry, you are a good boy too and you have this milk. Dudley has had  
some, he also had a biscuit, so here is yours." She told him.

Dudley was furious and started screaming, and yelling all the rude names he  
could think of at Sam. When he started using the vulgar things that his father  
called Harry, he was picked up, screaming and kicking, and removed from the  
room.

Sam took him into the lounge and sat him on a child sized chair that stood  
against the wall.

"You will sit there till you stop this, and calm down, and then you will  
apologize to Sue, Harry and me. I won't have that sort of language in my  
house and you will end up sitting on this chair each time you behave like  
this"

" W-hy it is only the freak and all he deserves is our leftovers!?"

"Dudley, no one deserves to be treated like that. How would you like it if  
you were given only what Harry got?"

"But I am not a freak so it won't happen." Sam simply sighed.

In the other room, Harry gazed at the beaker of milk. Then he looked at Sue.

"Is it really for me?" He asked. When she nodded, the boy grabbed it and  
slid under the table to drink it in safety, hoping he would not get hit.  
Frequently in the past he had been offered things, and been hit or it was  
stale when he took them. He hoped this would not make him ill or get him  
hurt.

Watching Sue guardedly he sniffed the cup. It smelt OK, so he took a small  
sip, and found that it tasted like school milk, not turned like he had been  
given by his aunt.  
He gave a little sigh of pleasure and gulped it down fast, so no one could  
take it from him. When it was all gone, he peeped out and thanked her, darting  
swiftly back under the table, which had become a 'safe' place for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The System

Chapter 6

I do not own in any way shape or form the Harry Potter world.

Thank you to my beta FelicityGreyson who makes my words readable.

I am sorry for both the shortness and delay in putting up the chapter this was due to illness.

Harry curled up under the kitchen table. He had sneaked down stairs to his safe place. His head was spinning and he did not understand what was happening. People had appeared at the door this morning and his life had been turned upside down from that point on. He had been taken from his Aunt and Uncle's house and brought to this one, He had been bathed, and fed.... THREE TIMES, he was allowed drinks and the most amazing part they would not let Dudley take his food and drinks. It was just too confusing for him.

All of a sudden the door swung open. Sam entered. He looked at the displaced chairs and said '' Are you comfy under there or would you like a blanket to keep you warm? Would you like some warm milk?''

''Don't hit me Sir, I am sorry, I am sorry, I wont do it again!'' whimpered Harry curling into a tight ball to protect himself. Sam sighed, something he and his wife were doing a lot since The two boys arrived.

'' It is ok Little One, you are not in any trouble.'' He sat on the floor as near the child as he could get without moving the table. '' I came down to see if you were aright and warm enough as the heating goes off at 11 pm and it is past that now. I am going to get up and make you a drink of hot milky Horlics would you like it under the table or would you sit with me while we have a chat?''

'' You won't hurt me if I come out will you?'' '' I promise I wont Harry.''

Slowly Harry crept out and stood as far away from him as he could. Sam stepped towards him and Harry had a burst of accidental magic that pushed Sam back against the wall. '' Damn we got a little sparky. I will have to ring the department tomorrow. I am sorry I scared you Harry I was just going to pass you your milk would you like to sit up to table and drink it? I wont come any closer and you are not in any trouble.''

Harry was shaking badly he dropped to the floor and curled into a ball crying '' Sorry Sorry don't use the belt again please I wont do it again.''

'' Ok Harry I am going to put the drink on the floor and go sit down by the wall opposite you as far from you as I can get. Then when you have had your drink we will talk, I have no belt on nor am I going to punish you in anyway tonight. Also you will never be spanked hit or harmed in anyway whilst in my house I promise you.''

Harry continued to stay shaking and curled up waiting for the hitting to start.

''You know Harry you are not the first little boy to come into my house with the abilities you have. I have looked after about eight of you, all of you gifted with the ability to make things happen and foolish people are scared of it and make you think you are bad when you are not.'' Sam pushed the mug a little closer to the little boy. He could see the child was listening to him as the shaking had lessened.

A small voice whispered in an awestruck tone... '' You mean there are other freaks like me? I am not the only one?''

"No child there are many like you and neither you nor they are 'Freaks', I will ring your social worker later on to see if we can get you involved with The Community. " Harry was dazed by the thought he was not alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for all the interest in my story. I have not stopped writing for any other reason but I have a arthritic/ rhumatic problem that has flaired up and all my joints are stiff and painful. I will continue as soon as I can.


End file.
